Unrequited Love
by theshadowhunters
Summary: A fanfic about the previous Harry Potter generation. It's Snape, Lily, James and the rest of the Marauders. What happens when Lily chooses Snape over James? Does the Dark Lord choose Neville instead of Harry? The summary isn't the best, but please read :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I hope you like this :D I know it's pretty similar to J.K Rowling's Snape and Lily story, but this is just the beginning, and it's going to be different when James comes in.

He pushed his curtain of greasy hair out of the way in impatience. He couldn't bother with something as trivial as hair when Lily Potter was right there; almost close enough for him to touch. Of course, her infuriating Muggle sister Petunia was there too, but he couldn't stand for Petunia to ruin such a wonderful moment for him. She was always interrupting him when he tried to tell Lily just how special she was. But this was different. Finally, he had plucked up the courage to approach the girls-mainly Lily- and to make her understand that she was a witch, and he was in love with her.

ϟ

He felt that curious feeling come over him. The one he felt when his father was around. The nervous one he got, like fear and uncertainty all mixed up. Bad things happened when Severus felt that way; his father hit his mother, the children at his Muggle school taunted him, and now this. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He backed away, but in the process, he stepped on a loose twig and a loud crack resonated across the park. Petunia glanced up sharply and Severus lingering guiltily.

"How dare you?" "Were you _spying?_" she spat at him, an expression of disgust seeping onto her face.

"Spying on you?" "A _Muggle?_" Severus shot back.

"A what?" Petunia seemed genuinely confused.

Lily simply stood there, staring at him with her almond shaped green eyes.

"A non-magic person," Severus explained, " "Not like me and you," he pointed at Lily.

"You're a witch!"

"A what?" gasped Lily, affronted.

"Come on Lily, we're leaving!" Petunia grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away, shooting Severus a look of white-hot rage. As they passed him, Severus didn't notice Lily looking back at him.

They left Severus standing there, feeling alone and stupid.

ϟ

The next day, Severus was staring out of his bedroom window, when he noticed Lily Evans walking up the path to his house. His eyes widened as he glanced in the mirror on the way down. He looked terrible. He sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and straightened his unsightly clothes. By the time he got down, Lily was perched on the edge of the living room sofa.

"Hello, Severus," she offered him a small smile.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought about what you said yesterday, and I wondered if maybe, you could tell me more?" she whispered. "Only Tuney doesn't know I'm here, so if…" Lily trailed off.

"If we could keep this a secret?" Severus smiled bitterly. "Of course."

ϟ

Just as his mother had unloaded his trunk from her car, Severus spotted a flash of auburn hair, by Platform 9 and 10. Dragging his things along with him, he hurried up to catch her, just before she went through the barriers. "Lily, wait up!" he yelled in the direction of her rapidly disappearing hair. It was too late. She passed through the wall to Platform 9¾ as he waited for the line of Muggles to pass. And once again Severus stood there, feeling like an idiot, just as he had that day he told Lily what she was.

ϟ


	2. Chapter 2

As the elderly Muggles hobbled past the barrier, Severus saw his chance to get to the platform and broke into a run. He passed through the wall with no problems, and smiled as he saw the Hogwarts Express. Severus unloaded his trunks onto the train and climbed onto the ladder, which led to the opening of the train.

"Sev!" "Sev!" he heard someone call.

He turned around to see Lily and her family waving to him from the platform. Petunia was there, looking like she'd just swallowed a lemon. Severus waved back, but as he did, he lost his balance and fell onto the platform, hard. Lily rushed over, her face a picture of worry. As she helped him up, he heard a snigger. He looked back up at the train, where a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes stood, laughing. He had the look of someone well cared for, unlike Severus, who looked like the underfed child he was. Lily helped him up, looking concerned.

"Severus, are you okay?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Severus snapped, pushing past the black haired boy, into the train.

ϟ

Lily smiled at him, and he smiled back, his earlier annoyance forgotten. They sat across from each other in a cabin with some other boys, including the one who had laughed at Severus earlier.

"I'm so excited, Severus," Lily said, resting her head on the window.

"Me too!" He replied.

The conversation that surrounded them had turned to the Hogwarts houses.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, for the brave at heart!" the black haired boy, whose name was James said.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin, but I want to be in Gryffindor," said a boy named Sirius.

"I want to be in Gryffindor too!" Lily said enthusiastically. "What about you, Severus?"

"_Severus?_" asked the boy with the black hair. "I think your name should be Snivellus."

Sirius snickered. "Nice one, James!"

"Leave him alone!" Lily snapped. "Sev, I…"

But the damage was done. Severus grabbed his bag, and left the compartment, humiliated.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James taunted.

ϟ


End file.
